Two Worlds
by Firewolves16
Summary: Soifon and Kazeshini go on mission to stop swordbeasts. But what happens when the cold captian and the zanpakto fall in love? How will the Soul Society react?
1. The Meeting

The Meeting

Soifon was in a Captain meeting led by Yamamoto (Lead Captain). They were all upset by the recent events. Ichigo had become a Shinigami. It was already discussed that he would be put in the 8th Divison. But this meeting wasn't about Ichigo. Yamamoto had a assignment for Soifon, but he insisted that she have someone to tag along to protect her.  
" I don't need protection or assistance." Soifon argued a third time. " I am the Captain of the Stealth Force and The 2nd Divison. I..."  
" _I _don't care!" Yamamoto yelled, tired of her talking. " These past events has held everyone on tight security. I know you can handle yourself, but it wouldn't hurt to travel with an extra person. Anyone have any suggestions?"  
It was quiet for a moment. Then Toshiro spoke up.  
" I would recommend Kazeshini."  
" Uh, Kazeshini?" Soifon asked, startled.  
She remembered Shuuhei Hisugi's zanpakuto. He was a ruthless Soul Reaper. He could protect her, but would he turn on her? Soifon voiced her opinion to the other Captains. And of course Kensei Muguruma (Captain of 9th Divison and Shuuehi) would speak up for him.  
"Kazeshini can be a handful. But he's loyal. The only reason he turned on his master was because of Muramasa's curse. But he's over that. I second Toshiro on that thought. Kazeshini will make teriffic company nessesary for this mission.  
Kensei made some valid points. And although Soifon was still sceptical, she allowed Kazeshini to take the job. Now she had to tell the zanpakuto the news. This day wasn't turning out so well for the cold Captain.


	2. Complications

Soifon stood outside of Shuuhei's house, where she was told Kazeshini was. 'Might as well get this over with.' She thought as she knocked on the door.  
" Who is it!" Kazeshini yelled, not too far away.  
" Kazeshini, it's Soifon. I need to talk to you." Soifon said stoticly.  
" Oh, sorry Captain." Kazeshini apologised as he opened the door. " What'd you need?"  
" Head Captain Yamamoto has assigned you to accompany me on a special mission. Meet me in the courtyard at 8:00 in the morning tommorrow and we shall leave." Soifon began to walk away.  
"Wait, Soifon!" Kazeshini yelled after her.  
Soifon glared at him.  
" Captain." Kazeshini corrected. "What is the assignment?"  
" I'll tell you tommorrow." Soifon answered, shunpoing home.  
At 8:00 am...

" Captain Soifon?" Kazeshini called, looking around the courtyard.  
" Over here Baka."  
Kazeshini looked at Soifon standing under a tree to the side. He walked up to her and bowed to her. her head shot back at the unexpected gesture.  
" So, about the assignment? What is it?" Kazeshini procceded to ask.  
"There's a town two miles from here named Teko that's had a problem with very stealthy theives."  
" Why do we have to go?"  
I am the captain of the _Stealth Force. _We need _Stealth _to catch these people."  
" Ok. Sorry I asked."  
" Hm." Soifon walked away.  
" Soifon!' Kazeshini angerily grabbed her wrist.  
Soifon spun around and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding hers. Kazeshini's other hand covered that one. Soifon knew she should kick his ass, but she couldn't pull away. She tried, but she couldn't bring herself to look away from his eyes. * You know you like him Soi. Don't deny it.* Her zanpaktuo, Suzumebachi, spoke to her. Soifon shook her head and pulled away from he wasn't done.  
" Why are you so cold- hearted?"  
' Why?' Soifon thought. ' You wouldn't understand.' * Give him a chance Soifon.* Suzumebachi argued.  
Kazeshini, thinking she wasn't going to tell him , walked away. Sighing in defeat, Soifon shunpo'd to her offfice. After an hour to cool down, Soifon was forced to start her journey to town. And unfortunally for her, Kazeshini had to come. She spent the first thirty minutes of the mission scowling. Then Kazeshini came up with a plan that would get him killed. He put it to action.

_Put a cliffhanger there for ya, huh? Reveiw this and let me know how you like it so far. In the next chapter, I have Soifon's true backstory. Straight from the show. No joke. So review._


	3. The Real Story

" I'm not going to spend this trip with you mad at me." Kazeshini declared.  
" Oh. Really?" Soifon retorted.  
" Yep. Hopefully this with improve your mood." Kazeshini replied as he proceeded to sling her over his left shoulder.  
" Kazeshini! Put me down!" Soifon protested.  
" Sorry Captain. It's for you're own good." He denied as he threw her into a nearby creek.  
Soifon screamed, but was too shocked to even get out. Then, for the first time in five years, she laughed. Kazeshini jumped in next to her, spraying water everywhere, especially on Soifon. This insued a splash game. They rushed to a nearby cave as it started to pour.  
" Here, I have some dry clothes." Kazeshini said as he grabbed the backpack he'd thrown off when he jumped into the creek.  
They both changed and waited for the rain to stop, but it was nighttime by the time it did.  
" We should sleep here." Kazeshini recommended.  
Soifon agreed. Kazeshini untied his scarf and handed it to her to use as a blanket.  
" Thanks." Soifon said as she wrapped herself.  
" Soifon." Kazeshini began. " There's been rumors spread around Sereitei, and I'd like to know if their true."  
" What rumors?"  
Kazeshini gulped. " About you and Yoruichi. They say you two have a thing going on. Or that it's more one sided with you liking her."  
Soifon didn't speak.  
" I'm sorry. It's just, there's so many. I..." Kazeshini trailed off and sighed.  
" I've heard the rumors too. In a way, they're true. But they don't contain the full story."  
Kazeshini gazed intently at her, patiently waiting for her to continue.

" When I first saw her, she was atop a bridge, and I was at the bottom with my father and three other ninjas. My father said,  
' Look up there Shaolin.'  
As that used to be my name.  
' Do you see her? The princecess of the Shihion Clan? She's the one who will someday become Commander of the Punishment will serve her, as all of us in the Feng Clan do. We devote everything of ourselves to her.'  
-Everything?- I had asked.  
' Everything.' My father confirmed. 'That is our fate, and our obligation. And it is now yours as well. From this day on, you will have a new name. Soifon. You will live only to serve that lady.'  
-Yes sir. I will live only to serve Lady Yoruichi.- I accepted.  
It was like meeting a goddess. For generations, the Feng Clan has been a low ranking house. It's members making their living as executioners and assassins. For us, strength is everything. Any member who cannot make it into the Punishment Force is cast out by the family. I trained my hardest. And I was good. I just knew I wanted to become stronger, stronger than anyone.  
One day while i was training, Yoruichi showed up. After she took down the rest of my practice people, and me, from that day on, she was my idol. I worshipped her. She was everything I wanted to be.  
Then, seven years after I joined the Force, came the day I was named to the Commander's personal guard squad. She had me learn not to call her Commander, or anything too formal, so I settled on Lady Yoruichi. She asked if I was prepared to work hard, I accepted that without hesitation. I was happy. I was happy to serve her. Even in the middle of battle, I was filled with happiness. Even when I was angery that I couldn't protect her, she showed me how. When I told her that I wasn't strong enough to protect her, that I lacked in every single way, she said I was just like she was. That she had caught herself thinking of me as her little sister sometimes.  
We became closer than ever. I swore that I would always be by her side to protect her. She asked if it was a promise. I agreed. I was so happy. I couldn't have guessed what was about to happen.  
It happened so suddenly. She disappeared without a trace. Without any warning at all. It was such a betrayal from someone I had devoted myself to. Someone I had worshipped as a goddess. She lied to me." Soifon stopped, tears in her eyes.

Kazeshini immediately pulled her to him in a close hug. No matter the consequences. She needed to be healed. Soifon didn't fight it. She nuzzled into his embrace and bawled her eyes out. Kazeshini just held her. Rubbed the back of her head and said things to comfort her.  
" She didn't deserve you." Was the one thing that really touched Soifon.  
Soifon soon calmed down and looked at Kazeshini.  
" Even though she's back, I don't think I can forgive her. She broke my heart. Made me dishonor my family."  
" You didn't dishonoer them!" Kazeshini reassured quickly. " She betrayed you. It's her fault, not yours. If your family gets mad, I'll personally talk to them."  
Soifon giggled a bit. " Thanks. But I don't think that'll be nessesary."  
" Well, Ok. I f you're sure."  
Kazeshini held her again. Wanting to rid her of all fears. All doubts. Wanted her to just live in the cave. Just for a while, forget everything and relax. But most importantly, for her to see him in a diffrent light.

_Just wanted to let you know, most of every word from Soifon's backstory is word for word from the show. If you want to see it easily, go to Youtube, type in Yoruichi & Soifon's Past Flashback. The video was made by bleachfullfights, and it's English Dub Part 13 of the Rescue Arc._


	4. Teko Town

Soifon soon fell the peacefulness did not last long. By midday, she was plauged with nightmares. Kazeshini woke her.  
" Soifon!" Kazeshini yelled, shaking her.  
Soifon's eyes snapped open. She momentarily forgot where she was and punched him square in the face.  
" Oh, sorry." Soifon apologised, blushing.  
" Just don't scare me like that again."  
" I'll try not to."  
Soifon looked at Kazeshini and saw the desire in his eyes. She smiled and decided to reward him for everything he'd done recently. She leaned toward him, and before his mind could register what was going on, she kissed him. She had meant it to be smooth and quick, but when he deepened the kiss, she lost control. they let things escalate, and the rest of the day and night turned out to be long.  
When he awoke in the morning, Kazeshini looked at Soifon lying beside him, nude. ' That was amazing.' he thought joyfully. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to wake her. Since she was faceing him, he had a clear veiw of her face. ' She looks so beautiful and peaceful.' Suddenly he remembered the misson, and groaned. He wanted more alone time with her. He gently woke her.  
Soifon whined as she opened her eyes. When she saw Kazeshini, the events of the night berfore flooded back to her. She blushed a blood red.  
" We should start on the assignment again." Kazeshini reminded her.  
Soifon agreed and got dressed and headed out. It was sunny and cloudless outside. A thought occured to Kazeshini.  
" You know, if we were to continue this relationship, we should be on first name basis."  
" I already call you Kazeshini."  
" You do. But can I call you Shoalin?"  
" When we're alone. And yes, I want to continue."  
" Good."  
They both walked the rest of 3 miles to Teko Town smiling. When they got there Kazeshini pointed to a Ryokan that overlooked the whole town and they set up base.  
" What's so special about these theives that they had to send us?" Kazeshini asks again.  
Soifon sighs.  
" They are swordbeasts."  
" Oh. Ok. You know what I just noticed? I'm not my normal self around you."  
" You just now noticed?" Soifon asked emotionless.  
" Hey, give me some credit. I did get you here safely."  
" Yeah, and while doing that you threw me in a creek and stole my virginity."  
" Hey! You were willing."  
Soifon smiled and hugged him.  
" It's ok. I love you."  
Kazsehini's eyes widened at this unexpected confession. But then smiled brightly.  
" I love you too, Shoalin.

Kazeshini walked through the streets of the town. It was about as small as the one he found the baby in that time. As he examined a fruit seller's merchindise, he saw a familar face. Ganju Shiba. He stood near Soifon at a animal seller's spot only 16 yards away. Ganju tried to talk to her, but Soifon walked away. That's when he grabbed her arm. Kazeshini was furious and shunpoed right in front of him. Ganju just smirked.

" Stay away from her!" Kazeshini roared.

There were plenty of onlookers staring at them.

" Well, looks like you are jealous."

" Right. Just leave her alone."

" What are you going to do? Whine? You can't force me furball."

That did it. Kazeshini snarled and pulled his weapons out. He took a fighting stance, and shook Soifon off as she tried to hold him back.

" Ooh. You wanna fight? Bring it." Ganju challanged.

" Kazeshini. Stop it!" Soifon yelled.

" I won't let him act like this." Kazeshini argued.

" Come on already." Ganju rushed.

" Oh, are you impaient? Or are you just scared?" Kazshini taunted.

" Scared, of you? Please, who would be scared of a furry zanpakto like you?" Ganju stated.

Kazeshini lunged at him, but didn't get far. He was knocked to the ground, and when he looked up, Soifon was between him and Ganju. Using shunko, she had forced him to back off. Seeing her strength, Ganju backed away. Completely terrified.

" Get up!" Soifon ordered Kazeshini.

Soifon glared at Ganju, making him run away. She then led Kazeshini back to the Ryokan, intending to talk to him alone. But there was someone else there with them.

Now that's the end to this chapter. A cliffhanger. I wanted to make Kazeshini more in character. Also, I know the text looks diffrent, I was copying and pasting the story from another site i wrote it on. I'm not sure if I'll keep doing it. But if the text changes, that's probably why. If not, I'll let you know in next chapter, it will contain them finding the swordbeasts. And I will slighty metion another pairing, and I'll throw in a twist. Stay tuned, and don't forget to reveiw.


	5. The fight

Soifon opened the door and pushed Kazeshini in.

" Hey!" Kazeshini turned to see Soifon fuming.

" What the hell was that!? You could've blown our cover!"

" Actually, he did."

Soifon spun around, facing 5 swordbeasts ready to kill. The leader stepped up to her.

" We knew you were coming. We just didn't know who." The leader grinned, sword at Soifon's neck. " You ready to die?"

Kazeshini shunpoed in front of Soifon, ready to die for her.

" You can go first, zanpakto." The leader sneered.

" Shouldn't we take the lady out first, Akuma?" Another swordbeast asked it's leader.

" Easy now, Tenma, Just be patient. She'll die. Very soon." 'Akuma' assured his comrade.

The last swordbeast, Kumori, circled around the lovers, ready to attack.

" Damn you!" Kazeshini seethed.

Akuma smiled and ordered an attack. Tenma lunged at Soifon, but she dodged it easily, slamming her fist into his stomach. Tenma kneeled over and Kumori ran at Soifon, ready to strike her with his sword. Kazeshini leapt in front of her and blocked his attack. But, unfortunately, Akuma threw down a smoke bomb filled with knockout gas. Soifon tried to fight it, but she couldn't summon enough strength. Soifon and Kazeshini hit the ground. Akuma lifted his sword above Soifon's head.

_Ok, that's the end for now. If you want to read more, review. You don't have to have an account to reveiw, ok? To those who have already, ( and that's just one person) thank you._

_P.S. Akuma means demon, Tenma- demon, cloudy._


End file.
